the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Reyliik Zul
Reyliik Zul has lived a rather long as a devoted, yet unnoticed, member of the Sith Imperium and the Midnight Order. Recruited during the Imperium's time on Amgarrak, Reyliik joined the ranks of the Imperium military as a simple guard. Despite his lowly position as a guard, Reyliik prided himself on patrolling the streets of the Imperium's settlement and getting to know all the people who lived on his patrol paths. Reyliik finally saw true action during Nostrem's attack of Amgarrak, where he participated in the evacuation of Imperium citizens. When the Imperium finally settled on Voss, and their new Emperor Arestenax announced his plans to grow their territory, Reyliik finally saw his opportunity to do more good for the Imperium than his simple patrol duty allowed. Transferring over to the frontlines of the Imperial Army, Reyliik participated in the Battle of Quesh and several other battles during the Imperial conquest of the 6 sectors. Receiving multiple injuries (from blaster bolts to stab wounds) throughout his tours of duty during the conquest of the 6 sectors, Reyliik never let his injuries impact his duty as a soldier. But it was finally a vibrosword slash to his right eye that sidelined Reyliik. Returning to Voss, Reyliik still desired to serve the Imperium in a military capacity, so after contacting his old patrol supervisor, Reyliik found himself back on the streets patrolling. Now a simple, yet experienced guard, Reyliik never thought he would see real combat again, but he was proven wrong as Voss was attacked not once, but twice, during the Hand’s Vendetta crisis and Asavianic War. As a city guard, Reyliik was deeply involved in responding to injuries and emergency calls. But it was in responding to a collapsed housing building that changed Reyliik’s perspective on service. As in responding to that call, he rescued several children from the rubble, but not their parents, and seeing the carnage brought upon the city and impact it had on not only his generation, but the next, he decided to dedicate his life to protecting and raising the orphaned children of Imperium families. As the orphanage grew, so did Reyliik’s position in the community. Admired by many for his long life in military service and now his role as a guardian of helpless children, Reyliik soon realized that what he said could have an impact, and thus began Reyliik’s public message, preachd by him to all that would listen, among his community, a message of unity and devotion. And it was during the Battle of the Five Fractions, that Reyliik’s message really began to spread among the populace of Voss itself, reaching many with it’s simple purpose and vision. After devoting most of his life to serving the Imperium, Reyliik was finally able to enjoy the calm of his life and environment. A peace that was shattered by the invasion of Zakuul. Suddenly Reyliik found himself in the midsts of a planetary evacuation, which had him shoving and pushing himself and his children onto the nearest evacuation shuttle. Reyliik saved as many children as the situation allowed, even going as far as making repeated trips to his orphanage to escort his children, endangering his spot on the shuttle. Settling into Thule, his life uprooted like many others, Reyliik discovered that the Imperium, now the Order, was is no position to provide for their people as they had in the past, but Reyliik was not dissuaded. Using what he could, Reyliik soon reestablished his orphanage, now bolstered by even more children, and used what pull he had to secure supplies for his children and many other citizens deeply in need. And as the years went on, and public discontent rose and the view of an apathetic leadership grew, Reyliik did not change. His message of the importance of unity and devotion to the Imperium did not diminish, no, it only became more vocal. Reyliik knew that only together could the Order survive and eventually thrive, And now with the appearance of the Patriots of the Indrexu, Reyliik remains one of the only vocal supporters of the Order’s leadership and their Empress, for he remembers how great the Order can be when the people are unified. And with the Praetor election coming up, Reyliik hopes to be the first common citizen elected, as he is determined to unity the Order once more, and focus on those who no longer feel the Order values them. Category:Human Category:Character Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Persons